Quidditch is a Game
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: Sirius Black had pestered Lily Evans so much that she has asked her boyfriend, James Potter, to teach her Quidditch. While they learn about the magical sport, what will they learn about each other? Fluff R and R One-Shot


**Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! This was so much fun to write :D I was bored and I made the analogy one day in Spanish class. **

**Disclaimer: Apparently, to Harry in Harry Potter puppet pals, happiness comes from money. "I can afford things, can you afford things?" "Not much" I can't be Rowling cause she is rolling in money xD**

**Enjoy...and that ^ was stupid...siriusly**

"Hey, Potter!" I heard someone call, the bubbly tone that could only be my red haired girlfriend- Lily Evans.

I grinned and looked down to her. "Yes, Evans?" I retort, amused and enticed by her warm smile playing on her delicate pink lips.

"You promised..." She said, looking up at me as I sat on my broom. The sky was perfect for a fly today, nice and clear with a slight wind. My head went completely blank.

"And...er...what...erm...is it that I promised, Lily?" I asked, sheepishly, my mind off from my morning fly.

Lily laughed softly and shook her head. "You promised to teach me how to play Quidditch, James..."

My eyes light up. "Oh! Right! Okay!" I nodded eagerly and instruct my broom to fly down to her, landing on a patch of green grass near her.

Lily smiled to me, her lips turned up and she leaned over to gently press her lips to my cheek. I quickly turned my head so our lips briefly touched. She giggled, her small tinkling laugh sounding like church bells, and her small hand intertwined with mine.

I grinned and nodded. "Okay." I said excitedly. "Let me teach you to play." Lily liked Quidditch enough, but had never really been that keen on actually playing the sport. It wasn't until Sirius began relentlessly teasing her that she couldn't date the captain of the best Quidditch team in the school without knowing how to play.

Stubborn, as always, it took weeks to convince Lily to mount a broom, let alone fly. Not that I blamed her, she wasn't only a muggle-born who didn't grow up flying. In our first year, she mounted a bucking broom and got thrown to the ground. Let's just say Lily hadn't gotten back on a broom since.

"If I'm going to learn Quidditch, I need to learn what each of those are for first." She said, pointing to the box of Quidditch balls.

I grinned and nodded, setting my broom down on the grass and going over to the chest. "Alright." I nodded, pulling out my key to unlock the box. Inside, the large, leather Quaffle, the erratic, hyperactive Bludgers, and the tiny golden Snitch.

I smiled as Lily came over, her curiosity sparked. "Okay." I grinned. "So...Quidditch...it's like girls. It's like dating."

Lily stared at me oddly. "Quidditch balls are like girls?"

I laughed softly and nodded. "Exactly."

She pressed her lips together, but shrugged. "Okay, James...whatever you say...So what's this one?" Lily asked, pointing to the bludger.

I smiled. "That's the bludger. It's the one you don't want to get hit with. Let me explain. So..there's that one girl nobody wants to get stuck with. She's pushy and rude...you want to get as far away from her as possible. It's Hanna Diggory." Amos Diggory's sister was Hanna. She was foul and everyone wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. In their fifth year, she had developed a rather sticky obsession with Sirius and me. We tried everything to get rid of her. Luckily, she fancied Sirius more than me...

Lily laughed softly and nodded. "Okay then, the bludger is the girl you pray doesn't notice you...otherwise it's not good. She remembered what a hard time we had getting rid of that girl.

I nodded and tossed her the Quaffle. "Yes. Then there's the Quaffle. The Chasers; that's me," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "James, I know what you play."

I laughed softly and shrugged, "Just making sure you knew... Anyways, we use the Quaffle to score points into the hoops. The Keeper; Padfoot, makes sure the other team's chasers don't score."

Lily nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Okay...Quaffle scores points. What does it have to do with dating?" She asked, clearly amused.

I chuckled. "It's an analogy, but the Quaffle are the girls you score. They're just ten points, nothing special." I shrugged.

She bit her lip, hoping she wasn't just another Quaffle. "Sometimes, points from the Quaffle win the game." She said pointedly.

I nodded. "That's true, but not usually. Usually, it's the Snitch that makes the difference. It's that one girl you can't get out of your head. The one you chase for forever while you run into a few bludgers and throw in a point or two with the Quaffles. The snitch is worth one hundred fifty points and usually, that means the difference between a win and a lose."

Lily nodded and carefully took the Snitch in her hand and then would let it go for a moment.

I bit my lip and snatched the snitch as it flew higher. "I finally caught mine." I said, holding the snitch out to her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Have you?"

I nodded. "I have. I don't have to play the game anymore. No more bludgers or quaffles. Just my one snitch." I smiled, gently squeezing her hand.

Lily gasped in realization that I meant her and she smiled. "I love you, Potter."

I grinned. "Love you too, Evans."

"Thanks for teaching me Quidditch." She murmured and pressed her lips to mine.

"Anytime." I murmured back, pulling her closer.

**A/N: If you liked it, you should review it! **


End file.
